tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
My Only Shot
This is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Day 31 Reward/Immunity Challenge: Paddle Out TEach person will balance an oversized paddle on a stand. They will each roll a ball down the paddle and attempt to land it in a hole. The first person to get one ball in each of the six holes wins Immunity. Reward: '''A horseback ride through Hawaii along with lunch and dessert. '''Winner: '''Ray Gains (Brought Jamie Kurt and Megan Fink) '''Day 33 Immunity Challenge: A Bit Tipsy The players will each pull on a rope, which balances their wobbly table. While trying to keep their table balanced, they will race out to collect a series of wooden blocks. They will bring the blocks back one at a time and place them upright on the table. If their table wobbles and the blocks fall, then they will have to reset them before heading back out. The first person to place all ten of their blocks wins Immunity. 'Winner: '''Ray Gains Story Night 30 The final eight return from Tribal and instead of going right to bed, they split up into their respective alliances of four where they agree to vote out the leader of the other alliance (with Jamie, Ray, Megan, and Hannah agreeing to vote Laura and Laura, Cody, Chris, and Andrew voting Jamie). Day 31 In the morning, Cody tries out spear fishing. He goes out on a boat with Chris and attempts to catch fish. However, he is unable to catch any big fish, only tiny fish. He returns with five small fish. Chris and Laura go off on their own to talk about his fake idol. Laura suggests using it to try and get someone to flip if things don't go their way after Tribal. When asked who to try and trick, Laura suggests Hannah, as she hasn't seen many idols and would probably fall for it as Chris's fake idol looks real. The final eight then meet Jeff for their next challenge. Jeff informs them that someone will win immunity and reward. Someone will also be sent to Exile but return in time for Tribal. Megan gives immunity back as Jeff explains the challenge. Hannah and Andrew struggle early, not being able to balance their balls on their paddle. However, Ray flies through the challenge. Chris attempts to catch up but his haphazard speed causes three of his balls to fall off his paddle. Ray gets his sixth ball in his hole, winning him immunity. He sends Andrew to Exile and brings Jamie and Megan with him on reward. Andrew spends the majority of the day looking for the idol. However, even with all the clues he has, he is unable to find it. He comes to the conclusion that either Ray or Chris have found it and worries about his position. Meanwhile, Jamie, Ray, and Megan enjoy the horseback. After the ride, they sit down for lunch. Megan worries about Laura, Chris, and Cody trying to convince Hannah into flipping and voting out either her or Ray. However, Jamie reassures the two that Hannah is sticking with them and won't flip on her. Just like Megan feared, Laura, Cody, and Chris try to work on Hannah into voting for her mother. Cody states that getting rid of Jamie would be a huge move and say something about Hannah as a strategist. Hannah agrees, saying it is tempting but is worried about the backlash she would receive from Ray and Megan. Chris states she can't worry about them as they would backstab her in a heartbeat and it's best to do it to them before they do it to her. Ray, Megan, and Jamie return from reward and Hannah, surprisingly, doesn't tell the three about her conversation with the other alliance. She states that they kept their distances and did chores. However, Ray sees through Hannah's lie. At Tribal, Andrew is brought in from Exile and they begin the QnA. Chris states the alliances are four against four and would most likely go to rocks. Laura makes a plea to Hannah, without mentioning her name, saying that if she goes to rocks, she would be in danger of going home and, even if she stayed, could be seen as passive. Jamie tells her alliance to ignore the other alliance and just stick with their plan. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff returns with the votes, Ray plays his idol on Jamie. This negates four votes against her and sends Laura, who received the other alliances votes, to the jury. The final seven return and Chris is visibly upset to see his wife get voted out. Cody and Andrew try to comfort him but he asks to be alone. Day 32 In the morning, the minority male alliance sit in the shelter while the majority sit in the sun. Chris brings up his fake idol and that they can trick Hannah into flipping with it. Cody calls it a long shot but tells Chris to do it anyway. Chris manages to get Hannah alone and shows her his fake idol. He tells her that if she is willing to vote with them at the next Tribal, he will give it to her. Hannah, surprised, tells Chris she will consider it. Jamie, Ray, Hannah, and Megan gather away from camp to talk about the next vote. Megan says Chris or Cody are their main options, with Chris going if he doesn't win immunity. The other three agree and Jamie and Hannah leave. Jamie tells Hannah her final three plan includes her and Megan, as Ray could be a threat to win. Day 33 The final seven meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. When Ray gives the necklace back, he states Jeff is gonna give it right back. Jeff then begins explaining the challenge. Ray, Chris, and Andrew are the three front runners for the challenge. Hannah struggles, as her blocks fall numerous times. Jamie, Cody, and Megan also struggle keeping up with the three men. Ray gains a small lead over Chris and Andrew, going faster than the other two. He soon places his seventh block down as Andrew places his sixth and Chris places his fifth. Andrew attempts to catch up to Ray, but it causes his blocks to fall. This allows Ray to continue through the challenge with little competition and win his third immunity. The tribe returns to camp and Ray's alliance congratulates him on his win. As the minority alliance leaves the shelter, the majority agrees to plant all their votes onto Chris, due to him being a better physical player than Cody and Andrew. When Hannah brings up the idol, she is immediately shunned by Ray, saying there is no way they found the idol during an hour and a half away at Exile. The minorty alliance talks by the well. Chris states he thinks he got Hannah to atleast consider voting out her mom with his fake idol. However, Cody has his doubts, saying Hannah isn't dumb and would probably know it's fake. When told they have no other option, Chris goes to find Hannah. Chris and Hannah manage to sneak off moments before Tribal to talk about the vote. Chris pulls out the idol and gives it to Hannah. He says he's giving it to her as a sign of trust and loyalty to go to the end together if she votes out her mom. Hannah thanks Chris and begins to consider her vote. At Tribal, Jamie states that the line in the sand was drawn last Tribal and Chris, Andrew, and Cody are the three outsiders with Chris being their target. When asked if they've gotten overconfident (with Jamie stating who their target was and one of the three men possibly having an idol), Ray states they can be as they know none of them have the hidden immunity idol. Cody then warns Ray, saying that he won't get votes from the jury if he continues to be entitled and cocky, which Ray merely shrugs off. The tribe is then called to vote. Jeff returns with the votes and after no one plays an idol, begins to read them. The first two votes are for Jamie while the next three are for Chris. Jeff pulls out a third Jamie vote, tying the vote 3-3. Hannah's vote is pulled last, which is for Jamie. This shocks Jamie, Megan and Ray. Megan and Ray look at each other, wondering if the other flipped before turning to Hannah, who has her face buried in her hands. The two are even more shocked to see Jamie's daughter vote out her own mom. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Ray and Megan go off on Hannah. * Hannah begins to doubt her choice. * The endgame is in sight. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water